


Confessing About Pasta, Not Love

by mielipieli



Series: DickWally week 2018 [1]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: DickWally week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Wally mentions being a bit sad that there isn't much Dick and him have left to find out about each other. It starts a weird tradition of confessing to random small things.





	Confessing About Pasta, Not Love

“Dick?”, Wally asked.

 

Dick hummed in acknowledgement but didn't look up. He was lying on the couch with a blanket and reading through some files. He was wearing his reading glasses. 

 

They were one of Wally’s favorite thing that had changed in the last few years. Now, when they were in a store and Dick didn’t have his glasses with him, he would scrunch up his nose while reading the ingredients. Then he would sigh and hand whatever he wanted to know about to Wally. It was adorable.

 

“Are you actually listening or was that just an instinctual reply?”

 

Dick’s eyes darted up to Wally for a moment with a serious look in them but then Dick’s face softened into a smile: “Sorry. What were you saying?”

 

“Nothing yet”, Wally answered. “I was just thinking about… Are you ever sad that we know so much about each other?”   
  


Dick raised his eyebrows: “Cryptic question alert.”

 

Wally chuckled: “Okay, maybe that was a bit cryptic.” He thought for a moment on how to describe what he had been thinking about. “I love knowing every single part of you. I love knowing how you’ll react to something just by closing my eyes. But sometimes it feels like the other part - the getting to know everything - is going to come to an end, sooner rather than later. And the whole confessing things that have happened in the past thing never even existed.”

 

“I confess that I love you very much, Wally, but I think you’re having a fake deep moment of exhaustion.”

 

“Maybe I’m just not explaining myself very well.”

 

“No, I know what you mean. I’m just teasing.”

 

Of course he was. Wally rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair.

 

“I confess that last week when you were in Central I watched the new episode of Masterchef without you.”

 

Wally looked up and grinned at him: “I know.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened comically behind his glasses.

 

“You didn’t gasp in the right places.”

 

“Dang, I thought I was doing so well.”

 

Wally found himself on the floor laughing.

* * *

“We could make pasta?”

 

“I confess that I forgot to buy more after I ate the rest.”

 

“Wally, that was a kilo!”, Dick looked outraged.

 

“I guess I’m lucky I have a really fast metabolism”, Wally said faking a high voice.

 

“Stop quoting Simon at me.” Dick grinned. “I mean, even I know people can justifiably kill you for saying stuff like that.”

 

Wally snorted and they just stood there smiling stupidly at each other for about a minute.

 

“I’m really hungry, so can we please just get something to eat?”

* * *

“I confess that I hate stakeouts.”

“Flash, it’s not a confession when everyone knows”, Dick said without looking away from the binoculars.

 

Wally whined: “We’re not going to find anything.”

 

“Yes, we are. I’m sure of it.”

 

Wally’s comm crackled to life: “I agree with Wally”, Roy’s voice announced.

 

“If Dick says there’s something, then there probably is something”, Donna said calmly. 

 

“I know you’re all at the Tower but you do still realize that comm channels can be monitored?”

 

Wally giggled: “Usually you just yell ‘names’ at people.”

 

“Shut up, Wally.”

 

“Names!”, everyone screamed at Dick who immediately shut off his comm. Wally, however, could see his smile that was nearly completely hidden beneath the binoculars and just peeked out at one corner. 

* * *

“ROY WILLIAM HARPER!”, Donna’s voice bellowed through the living area of the tower.

 

Wally looked away from the video game, in which he was decimating Roy, and to Dick who had just been woken up very cruelly and was staring at him with wide eyes. Wally decided they were getting out of there.

 

“Wallyyyyyyy”, Dick whined once they’d gotten to his room.

 

Wally put him down on the bed: “You heard Donna yell, right?”

 

“No excuse.”

 

“I confess that I’m really scared of Donna when she’s angry.”

 

Dick shot him a Look: “Yeah. You’re not crazy.”

 

“Crazy for you, though.”   
  


“Oh my god, Wally! This is too much cheese for being awakened by Donna yelling”, Dick was starting to smile.

 

“Everything can be improved by cheese, Dick.” Wally paused. “Except for you, babe, cause you’re already perfect.”

 

“Wally, stop.”

 

“Are you Mxyzptlk? Cause you seem like you’re from a higher dimension.”

 

Dick raised his eyebrows: “Okay, that one was really lame.”

 

“Sorry, my brain short circuits around you.”


End file.
